Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines chilled chambers for receipt of food items for storage. Many refrigerator appliances further include one or more freezer chambers for receipt of food items for freezing and storage. While some refrigerators include numerous features (e.g., internet connectivity and complex user interfaces), some consumers (e.g., owners of rental properties, apartments or other multi-family homes) desire appliances that are value oriented, include simplified user interfaces or user controls, and provide energy efficient operation. Some existing methods for providing simplified user interfaces or user controls include the use of electromechanical controls (e.g., cold controls) with a refrigerator. A cold control can be a temperature control incorporating a single pole, single throw switch with an associated set of electrical contacts for turning a refrigerator's compressor and fans on and off.
Among several drawbacks to existing user controls, such as cold controls, are that they are often located within the chilled chambers of the refrigerator which reduces the storage volume of the refrigerator. Another drawback to cold controls is imprecise temperature control. Imprecision in temperature control can decrease energy efficiency. Imprecision in temperature control can make it challenging to define particular information related to the energy efficiency of the refrigerator, such as Energy Star ratings. Another drawback of existing user controls, such as cold controls, is that users can manipulate the controls in a manner that can decrease the level of efficiency achieved during refrigerator operation.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with controls configured to provide reduced user interference and improved accuracy with regard to temperature measurement and control would be useful. Also, a refrigerator appliance with features for mounting temperature controls in a location outside of the chilled chamber or refrigerated compartment, to increase storage volume of the refrigerator, would be useful.